


Shit

by Fourfivesix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five has issues, Number Five deserves better, Pain, Vanya Hargreeves is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourfivesix/pseuds/Fourfivesix
Summary: A very short story where Five figures out he killed Dave.It’s not meant to be long and I think I write better in short bursts so that’s what I did.Enjoy!





	Shit

" _His name was Dave_."

 

Dave.

 

That name sounded familiar.

 

Five only stayed near Klaus and Diego enough to hear his brothers love story before teleporting out.

 

Dave.

 

Why did that sound so familiar?

 

Vietnam.

 

Dave.

 

Time traveling.

 

Klaus?

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

Five sucked in a breath, hitting his head against the wall.

 

Fuck.

 

He killed the love of Klaus’s life.

 

Fuck.

 

“Five—“ A hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Not now!” Five snapped, moving away from Vanya.

 

Shit.

 

She didn’t deserve his anger.

 

He looked at her after a moment of silence. “I killed someone.”

 

Vanya looked nervous.

 

“Yeah...um...didn’t you say you were an assassin?”

 

He nodded solemnly. “Yes, but I killed someone who was more important than the rest of them.”

 

Five sighed, rubbing his eyes rid of the tears they threatened him with.

 

“I fucked up, Vanya. I fucked up bad.”


End file.
